Kasumi's Resurrection
by Tamphis
Summary: A songfic featuring nicest character in the Ranma-verse.


Kasumi Resurrected  
  
By: Tamphis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, the rights to the song "Bring me to Life", or the rights to the song "She hates me". They are owned, respectively, by Rumiko Takehashi (goddess bless the woman), Evanescence (long may they rock), and Puddle of Mudd (long may they rock). So do us both a favor, and don't sue? Please?  
  
Kasumi had originally not wanted to go to karaoke, but everyone was insisting, so she went along with the idea. If only for their sake. The fact of the matter was, that she had far too much housework to do! What with cleaning up after Father and Mr. Saotome. And all of Ranma's little friends. And after Ranma and Akane had another fight. Ah, to heck with housework! She needed a break!  
  
The karaoke bar Nabiki had chosen was one of the more modern ones, featuring rather a lot of music from America, including some new bands. Everyone went up to the machine to put in his or her selections, and Kasumi demurely followed along. Briefly scanning the list, she found the one she wanted, no, needed to sing, and put it in as her selection. After everyone had made their selections, they went and got a few drinks.  
  
The first ones up were Father and Mr. Saotome, singing something about old times being good ones. Then was Nabiki, singing a song about secrets. Next was Akane, who sang one about being queen, or something.  
  
The next person to sing was Ranma, and he stepped up to the mic in guy- type to sing. Which was odd, considering he thought it was un-manly to sing to begin with. The song was one of the newer ones, coming out of America, and was evidently quite popular over there.  
  
And the entire time he sang it, he looked straight at Akane.  
  
"Met a girl, thought she was grand; fell in love, found out first hand.  
Went well for a week or two; then it all came unglued!  
In a trap, trip I can't grip; never thought I'd be the one who'd slip.  
Then I started to realize, I was livin' one big lie!"  
  
Akane had the decency to look abashed at that, considering the late-night "activities" she and Ryoga had been engaging in. Father and Mr. Saotome were about to jump up when Nabiki grabbed both by the hand and shook her head. They both sat down. Ranma nodded his head and continued to sing.  
  
"She F***** hates me. Trust!  
She F***** hates me. La, La, La, Love!  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelin's like I had none, and ripped them away!"  
  
Everyone winced at that, knowing that Ranma was at heart a reactionary person. Not that the Saotome Foot-in-Mouth disease had anything to do with how Akane reacted to anything he said, no sir!!  
  
"She was queen for about an hour; after that, shit got sour.  
She took all I ever had; no sign of guilt, no feelin' of bad!  
In a trap, trip I cant grip; never thought I'd be the one who'd slip.  
Then I started to realize, I was livin' one big lie!"  
  
Nabiki winced at that one, knowing that she was partly to blame for that problem. But she had to support the freeloaders somehow, didn't she?  
  
"She F***** hates me. Trust!  
She F***** hates me. La, La, La, Love!  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelin's like I had none; and ripped them away!"  
  
Actually, this song was giving Kasumi a new perspective on Ranma. *Maybe he's not the brash, arrogant, macho jerk I thought he was. Maybe he's just a product of his father's teachings. Hmmm. lets see if he gets the message in my song, hmm? *  
  
"That's my story, as you see; learned my lesson and so did she!  
Now it's over, and I'm glad; 'cause I'm a fool for all I've said!  
  
SHE F***** HATES ME. TRUST!!  
SHE F***** HATES ME. LA, LA, LA, LOVE!  
I TRIED TOO HARD AND SHE TORE MY FEELIN'S LIKE I HAD NONE;  
AND RIPPED THEM AWAY!!  
  
LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LOVE (TRUST!!)  
LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LOVE (TRUST!!)  
SHE F***** HATES ME!!!"  
  
And Ranma got off the stage, to thunderous applause. Kasumi was the first to speak, and did so in a whisper.  
  
"Do you mean that, Ranma-kun?"  
  
Ranma's almost imperceptible nod, and the tear that gathered at the corner of one eye answered her question.  
  
" I see." she responded.  
  
Then, finally, it was her turn. Taking a moment o gather her courage, she approached the stage as the music was beginning to play.  
  
As the music began to play, Ranma's interest perked. He knew this song. But why would Kasumi of all people have chosen it? She seemed perfectly content to watch everything happen, and be the perfect little home-maker. Oh, he just answered his own question.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb. Without a soul.  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold!  
Until you find it there and lead it back. home."  
  
Kasumi's gaze fell on Ranma, and took on a certain pleading quality, that somehow, only he noticed.  
  
"Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark!  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone!  
Save me from the nothing I've become!!"  
  
She started a slow, almost sinuous dance that somehow seemed full of barely restrained passion, yet pure and innocent at the same time. Ranma was made acutely aware of how attractive she was, and the reactions it caused in him proved, once and for all, whom it was that Ranma preferred.  
  
"Now that you know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me!  
Breathe into me and make me real!  
Bring me to life!!"  
  
Ranma's audible gulp caught a few people's passing attention, as the implications of what it was she wanted finally surfaced.  
  
* She wants me to kiss her??? *  
  
"Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark!  
Bid my blood to run, before I've come undone!  
Save me from the nothing I've become!!"  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love.  
Darling, only you are the life among the dead!"  
  
Her hand was held out to him, and while everyone thought that it was a part of the dance, Ranma knew better. He stood, and calmly took it, and began the next part of the song.  
  
"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see!  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!"  
  
(Kasumi) "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything!"  
  
(Ranma) "Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here, there must be something more!"  
  
(Kasumi) "Bring me to life!!!  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark!  
Bid my blood to run, before I've come undone!  
Save me from the nothing I've become!!"  
  
The song ended, with Kasumi draped over Ranma's arm, and cuddled up to his side. Somehow, it looked like Ranma was the only thing keeping her from falling, and no one could find any fault in that simple action.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma-kun?"  
  
"C. C. Um.. C-could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Certainly, Ranma-kun. But you just did, so you'll have to owe me for this one."  
  
It took Ranma a moment to figure out the joke, but he just chuckled when he did.  
  
"May I do something to you, Kasumi-chan?"  
  
* Kasumi-CHAN??? Could he mean.? *  
  
Blushing, she replied, "What do you have in mind, Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Just this." And he bent down a touch and kissed her.  
  
* Oh, MY!!!!! * Floated through the minds of everyone present, but especially through the couple on stage.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: This was just a songfic that wouldn't leave me alone after I heard Evanescence playing "Bring me to life" on the radio. Kinda suits the situation, don't it? Anyhow, the bit before that with Ranma is another one that wouldn't leave me alone, so I figured that I'd just go ahead and put it in there. As always, Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames will be summarily ignored. 


End file.
